Gothic Love
by Crisp-pa
Summary: What does Shadow want now that he is still among the living? R/R to find out. *Chapter 4 up*
1. and Shadow returns

Authors note: hmm yeah this is a R fic violence, sexual content and ah inaproppite speach. Hell this is my first fic... hope you like it!^^  
  
disclaimer: dunno I felt like doing a sonic fic, don't ask me why but this kinda fic seems pretty good* I don't own sonic, I'm doing this for the hell of it, so fuck you! don't sue me either, no money @_@  
  
Sonikku sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he walked down Cherry Blossom Lane.  
  
He winces when he remembers the last adventure he had. Poor poor Shadow-Kun. Sonikku ever so did miss him, and as time went on, he Sonikku began to love this black and mysterous hedgehog damnit I don't love him, I'm in love with Ami. He continues walking down the road until he cuts off onto a dirt path. Just now he realizes his surrounds. The large oaks and pine tree, the sound of rushing water, birds chirping and the sound of squirrls scampering about. He wraped his own arm around his waist and sighed again. He was ever so beatiful. Wait no stop don't ever think this again! thought Sonikku. Why couldn't he just block out the memory? After all, he Sonikku would die first. Becasue Shadow was inmortal, he lived forever.  
  
A black and red hedgehog stood in a tree, carefully watching the young, virbrant, blue hedgehog. In a hushed whisper  
  
"I'm on to you little one, I know your pain and sorrow, and it's going to get worse..."  
  
The young blue hedgehog looked at a large oak tree for he heard a noise comming from it The fuck?! I swear I heard something, or.... maybe someone? Naaah I'm just being paranoied. He sighed and directed his attention back to the dirt path.  
  
The hedgehog hidden in the shadows of the tree looked down and grined can't get caught... yet. It would spoil the fun! This made the dark hedgehog's grin widen.  
  
Sonikku smiled as he greeted his girlfriend, Ami Rose. She was just as so tickled to see him.  
  
"I tought you weren't comming back until next week!?" Ami exclaimed, surprised by his suddend appearence.  
  
He frowns in memory "Something started to kill everyone on the base... too bad it never showed up at my doorstep!" Sonikku said, a note of displeasure in his voice.  
  
"SONIKKU!!" Ami yelled, quite upset. "You don't go around ASKING for trouble..."  
  
This made him grin "Trouble always seems to find me one way or another, why just not walk right up to it? I mean later it's gunna sneak up on ya." He broke the hug and threw his arms on his hips.  
  
Amy looked at him and frowned. I mean her lover was going around looking for someone to fight, to kill... she fell on her knees and broke down in tears. She couldn't take this... it was too much...  
  
Sonikku stared at his life, his flower, his lover. She was there in a crumpled little ball crying! He immendianly jumped towards her and wraped a soothing arm around his lover. And whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you more than the setting sun, the shining moon, the burning fire, the placid water... and I would never lose myself for anyone anything. For I will always love you."  
  
Sonikku nuzzles his lover's neck, begging her to stop crying, as he gently strokes her hair.  
  
"Look Ami my light, dreams, stop crying... I'll never forgive myself if you don't..."  
  
He hugs his light tightly. Ami uncurls and allows herself to be loved.  
  
"Sorry Sonikku-San... but you scared me... I'd hate to lose you, my love."  
  
The young pink hedgehog looked up at her lover. she parted her lips as the two began to kiss.  
  
The black hedgehog watched the young pink hedgehog for the shadows.  
  
"Hello..... Miss....." He spoke in a eriee dark majestical tone. Ami turned around quickly and looked a tad nervous.  
  
"he....he.... hello...? can.... can.... I....I... he....help... yu....you?" she figgeted all the time she said this.  
  
The figure in the darkness, jumped from the shadows and wrapped his right arm around her then her covered her mouth with his left hand.  
  
"trust me.... this won't hurt..... I may even let you go if you don't scream...." silently he led the pink hedgehog into the shadows.  
  
Sonikku yawned, Ami was late coming home so he became worried a little. He tapped his foot and looked out the window again for the 20th time, wondering when his love would get home. I mean she's already 2 hours late.... He paced down and up the hall. Where the hell is she!?!? It was taunthing to think about what shes up to. Maybe she's pregant?... NO way... we were extra careful about that... but it IS possible. He paced down and up the hall one last time before dashing out the door into the cruel world.  
  
The dark hedgehog figure grinned and the young pink hedgehog who was chained from the ceiling in an X figure. He laughed a cold hard laugh, still remaining in the shadows.  
  
"who...who... are you....?" she asked in a scared tone.  
  
Ami squirmed, wanting to escape so badly for she was ever so scared.  
  
The dark hedgehog grinned so she was scared.... this shall be amusing... He stepped from the shadows revieling himself.  
  
"SHADOW!?!?!?! NO WAY BUT YOU'RE DEAD" Shadow grinned at her and traced a finger along her lips.  
  
"Hush dear one.... here and now you shall lose your life" says the last word harshly his grin forms into a frown.  
  
"Why...why?..." The girl moaned out in agoney. Shadow frowned and slapped the girl.  
  
"BECAUSE you have MY lover!" He screamed at her. "You stole him! Now I WILL take him back!" he roared at her, not caring about his actions, or his words. "Now you will die from my fists!" Ami gasped in surprise and wimpered.  
  
"please....shadow...please... stop...don't...please AHHH STOP" she felt the large fist drive into her stomach.  
  
"Is this how you want to die Ami?" These last words seemed blurred and mixed. The image was dying and she realized she was waking.  
  
"What tha?..." she looked around and sees she was in a bed of satin sheets and a large velvet white blanket.  
  
Where on moibus WAS she?... she looked around and saw nothing not a window, or chest, or anything at all. The walls, carpet, ceiling, even the bed was white. She was totally confused.  
  
"Well this would be the oppisite of a goth" she said, studying the room. The white walls, floor, everything just freaked her out.  
  
Just then a door opened and a tall dark black figure appeared in the door way. Ami really couldn't see him because the walls, floor, ect was black instead of white. 


	2. The Tears of Tomorrow

Shika- sorry it took so long but I was lazy and I had writers block for god knows how long, then I couldn't think of anything, and now, finally, I am writing the next chapter ::yay:: okay. Sorry it took so long but here is Chapter 2 of Gothic Love  
  
  
  
Gothic Love Chapter 2  
  
Ami screamed and the figure at the door grinned "hmph. Ami chill" Ami stared at him stupidly"??" Shadow shook his head. "I'm not going to hurt you" not just yet, anyways... he reached out his hand to help her up from the floor. "You alright?" he asked and all he got was a squeak and a nod. Ami stood up and looked at him. "Did you take me from the town?" she inquired Shadow narrowed his eyes and said "No. Why would I?" damn she's onto me... Ami shifted for a second and sighed "Okay. Do you know why I am here then? And why are you here too?" I wish she'd stop asking questions! "umm I'm here because I fell from the atmostphere near here" nice lie, she belived you "and I have no clue why you are here." Ami sighed. "okay, but do you think you can take me home maybe?" she looks at him with big round green animeish eyes "oh please?" I wish she'd stop that! He bursted out in rage "WHAT NO I CAN'T TAKE YOU HOME BECAUSE I BROUGHT YOU HERE TO KILL YOU AND I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY BECAUSE NOW I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS CHILDISH SHIT!" he spat, grabbed her by the neck and suppened her by 2 feet off the ground. Ami screamed and squirmed in his grip both her hands grasped onto his one arm begging for mecy. Her voice was in soft gags.  
  
"please...." she gags "stop..." then ragged coughing "please" she began to cry, her voice becoming much raspier.  
  
Sonikku frowned where in the hell is she!? He didn't know but he already asked Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge if any of them had seen her and if they do tell her to call him. He sighed. damn Ami boy I wish I knew where you were... CHILI DOGS okay okay okay yeah so it's not what I'm looking for Ami but ONE chili dog wouldn't hurt.... so with the speed of light our blue blur hero ran to the stand.  
  
Shadow held the pink hedgehog in the air before...  
  
  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
  
  
"Shadow Please stop!!"  
  
"Maria......"  
  
"Go Shadow... just go.."  
  
"but Maria...."  
  
"GO SHADOW!"  
  
  
  
~~end flashback~~  
  
  
  
With a sickening thud Shadow dropped the bright pink hedgehog on her back and stormed out of the white room, a dark frown crossed over his face, as Ami observed. As she leaned over and coughed harshly, feeling as she could loose her last meal. Her throat hurt, he had a strong grip. With a strangled gasp she sat up and held one hand to her neck while the other propped her up from the white marble floor. Ami, with shakey knees got up and clung to the white bed post. A clear tear runs down her face as she stares at the door that leads to the black mass of a breezeway. Shadow needs my help...  
  
Sonikku had now of course finished his 7th chili dog, and after cleaning himself up, He dashed to the local shopping center. Of course, Ami would have called him or have had some kind of contact with him if she went to the mall to shop. But it was well known Ami could be forgetful.  
  
After throughly searching the mall in and out, he saw no trace of his lover. His bottom lip trembled. Ami was no where in this town to be found: This was someone he couldn't save. Sonikku fell to his knees, in a dark alley, crystal clear tears rolled down from his eyes, down his cheek and either dissappearing behind his chin or fell onto his lips. Ami was a dear close person to him, his girlfriend even. He just wished that he could find her.  
  
He stood up and took in each and every street and every inch of house frame, checking it over with his eyes. He was going to find her, even if it took all year. He stopped after checking the last house. His searching when to no advail. No sign of her! Where could she have dissappeared to? Then form the corner of his eyes, he caugh the sillhouette of a hedgehog. "What tha..." But when he had turned around, his tear stained face searching the thought-to-be area of the shadow. Shadow.... Could that have been Shadow- kun? No. Shadow was dead, he reminded himself curtly. Then, behind him, almost lumming over him, he saw the same sillhouette. "WHO ARE YOU!" He screamed with rage, when he had flipped around but yet came to another stillness. Something wasn't right... someone was here with him. It made him tremble with fear: The first time the Azure Hero trembled. He would have thought it funny, if he wasn't scared to death. Then without a sound or warning he felt a brick or a cement block hit him hard it the back of his head. Before he left this world in a state of unconcouseness, he saw his own blood fall before him and the image of a dark and what appeared to be a black hedgehog hover over him like a dark rain cloud over the world on a melancholy night. His world went black at that moment.  
  
Shika- oookay that was uber-short but aww hell I needed the element of suspence of ya'll teehee hope you enjoyed the little bit I wrote. Read and Review, after about 5 more reviews I'll put the next chappie up!^_^ 


	3. Stranger in the Shadows

Shika: Wooooooow. I am updating my story. Yay. Anyways R_R ya. Make me happy. And flames are used to bake my cookies to feed the people whom like my story. Anyways. Going on to thy story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonikku, Shadow, Ami, and any other Sega character that I use. If I did Ami would be either 1. Dead. or 2. A street corner hoe. And Sonikku and Shadow would have the most beautifull relationship. And Eggman, Big, and any simple character would be like.... peoples. And Angel Island would be no more! Knuckles would thank me... ya. Knuckles, Rouge, and Tails would be bounty hunters. WOOHOO! Bebopish! ^_^ yaa.... O- kay. Now we can start.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Sonikku Maurice (A/N and YES his middle name IS Maurice) awoke and looked about himself. A completely white room. Normally white clamed him but now it was just fucking eerie, like vampire I'm-going-to-kill-you eerie. He shivered and sat up, his eyes wandering. /damn... this bed was very comfortable./ It was a rough cotton bed spread, which was very new. And the thick layer of cotton, springs and other what-nots were fairly new. Not a squeak they made. It would have been nice if it was so damn hard. Stiff as a fucking board. (A/N ya... I cuss way too much. It's bad for you. Don't take me up as your rolemodel.) He grumbled and steps down from the bed and shivered. A cold white room. /Reminds me of snow..../ He shook his head and quickly located his red and white shoes piled together with his socks and gloves. /Jeez. Someone was being overly nice./ It kinda freaked him out that some weirdo brought him here, AFTER knocking him out with a brick and... Ow damnit. The back of his head still throbbed. Stupid bricks. They should be liked band of something. Those things hurt like getting shot with a plasma beam hurt. /Plasma beam? Where the hell did that come from?/ After placing on his clothing, he heard footsteps. One foot infront of the other. Step... step.... step..... step....... step........ step.  
  
Each time the footsteps pausing got longer and long. And louder. His eyes darted about him, looking for a safeguard. The bed! Quickly and soundlessly he squeezed in bed the backboard of the bed and snuggled under it's wooden frame. Having accute hearing he could hear it breathing. Right. Outside. His. Door. He peered out from under the sheets that had been kicked down and saw the brass doorknob turn clockways. In a flash he had scooted back and was out from under the bed, his body trembling with a tremendous fear. /fear........./ It quaked his bones, shook his frame, scrambled his brains, numbed his quick thinking. Then he heard the door squeak open, then also brassy hinges screaming as the door opened. So. Slowly. Almost as if the person/creature/thing DIDN'T want to come inside. /Damnit! Now I know why my mother told me to always make my bed./ If he had been a good little boy and had made his bed the thing may be stupid and think he was in another room, for surly this place seemed very big. It took that thing a good while to get up here and it's footsteps were heard far off.  
  
Praying with all his might the coltbat hedgehog waited and watched the wall. The second the creature moved into his quarters it's shadow appeared on the wall. Taking the form of a three to four foot creature, with what looked like spikes. Or maybe, the shadow decived him either way it seemed like he would find out. (A/N This is alot longer than it was when I wrote it at school. Maybe because I've added stuff?) The shadow approached and it got bigger. And bigger. And bigger on the wall. Until it was right up close, now he could hear the soft breathing clearer, it was unbearable. HE did note that it was right behind the bed post and was perhaps waiting? He hiccuped. Now it KNEW he was there. Slowly the sillhouette steped forward and he cried.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shika: Sorry peoples! I didn't intend to make it so short but it's like 2 AM and it's a school night. I'll upload chapter 4 in a few days, just give me some time to think about it. Thanks for ya'lls support! ^_^ And no I'm not a redneck. *bows* I'm a yankie from the North! ......... Yeah okay. And hai, more suspense. Within the next few chapters we will have a lemon! YAY! Can't wait. Maybe.... if it sounds good. 


	4. Surprises Around Every Door

Rukata: Oh yeah! I've been adding alot of stories lately. Anyhow this one needs a new chappie (And I got the ideas!)  
  
Disclaimer: Dun own Sonikku or anyone else. But I do own this blowtorch, so dun sue me or you won't have a house.^_^  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami rocked herself back and forth, hugging her knees to her chest and her eyes wet and puffy red from crying. Tears poured like waterfalls down her cheeks. Then, a thought occured to her. She jumped up as if the bed shocked her and ran to the white door and wreched the knob to open the door. Which pleased her when it flung open to the black hallway. As soon as she steped out she heard a door scream shut and she looked towards the noise. Getting down on all fours she crawled over the last door on the corridoor. Once she reached the black door she nudged it open with her left palm and peered inside. Reveiling yet another pure white room, one such the same as her own. But Shadow had his back to her and was approaching the bed by the right side. She noted on the bed's messy sheets, which meant either someone else was here or this was Shadow's room. She was praying on the latter.  
  
  
  
*~~~*~~~*Change of P.O.V*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
  
Sonikku jumped back in pure horror as the creature turned to face him and almost found himself passing out. (Eh. I know. He seems a little OOC) As he sat there watching he gasped.  
  
"Shadow!" But before the black hedgehog could reply he found Sonikku's arms flung about his neck and the hedgehog smiling in pure delight.  
  
"The one and only..." Was his tranquil toned voice. Sonikku was overly happy so see his dear friend still alive.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Sonikku continued to hug his friend close to him. Shadow; tooken aback simply returned his gesture. Obiously he HAD been missed and his former nemesis did care for him atleast in the slightest bit.  
  
"Shadow?" The blue hedgehog asked, with questioning eyes. Shadow sighed outwardly he never though of what he was going to say to his azure friend.  
  
"umm...." Shadow trailed away. this was something he'd never really done before. And that was be at a loss for words. Normally he would know what to say and what attitude to have as a side dish. But love was something no one taught him and he had no experience with it either. What could he say? He had Ami and he was in love with him? No no no no....Wait... Speaking of Ami... Shit!  
  
Shadow detached himself from the other's warmness and comfort, which he found himself striding to the cracked door and saw a glimpse of the pink girl scurrying away from the door and dashing down the hall and around the corner. Yep. She was going to have to die. After slamming the door the rest of the way open, and shaking the dust from the dust caked ceiling he was about to walk into the black hallway when Sonikku stoped him.  
  
"Shadow-san?" Sonikku made his way from within the bed and out into the white pale room.  
  
"Hmm?" He found himself turning around to face his love.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked, removing the dust from his knees. It was really dusty here.  
  
"I think I saw something..." Replied the darker one, trying to put a worried expression.  
  
"Heh... No really."  
  
Damnit. "err... Actually there's another person here."  
  
"oh..." Sonikku looked crestfallen. As if he just wanted it to be us. Well. It was about to be just the two of them once he took care of the pink bitch.  
  
"I'll be back soon, Don't leave this room, you may get lost." Sonikku just nodded numbly as he stepped out the door closing it tightly behind him. Now this was where he'd show that girl whom stole away his love.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh Amiiiiiii!" He called into the black walls, tauntingly. "Come out come out where ever you are"  
  
He heard stumbling and the sound of a door creaking open. She prolly didn't think he could hear that well. He turned towards the soft noise and saw the glow of the white room and the door closing shut. She wouldn't be stealing anything anymore. Shadow twisted the door open and strided inside, searching the girl out. She didn't see or hear him open the door and she was busy pulling the window up.  
  
"Ohhh, Ami-chan" He said with spite, terrified and trembling she turned around to face the hedgehog of night.  
  
"wa-what....?" she screamed when he stooped over her and slapped a hand to her mouth.  
  
"Now..." he muttered softly for her ears only. "You aren't needed anymore, you're going to die." She struggled agaisnt his tight grasp, tears streaming down her cheeks as he begun to dig something sharp into one of her wrists...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rukata: I know. Another short chappie. I ran out of ideas. R&R like always! 


End file.
